Changes
by wearentheroes
Summary: "You made your choice and I made mine. I slept with Klaus." And there it was. The truth was out. Secrets are found out in Mystic Falls and in New Orleans. (Started out as one-shot about Tyler finding out about Klaus and Caroline, now includes magic twist on the baby plot)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first story that I'm posting on here and it hasn't been beta'd so feedback is welcome. I wrote this as a oneshot but if people like it I'll try to continue. Takes place after TVD 5X11 and I guess TO. Doesn't follow the show after so AU ish and also probably OOC for most of it. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals etc,etc. Here you go. **

"Care come on just talk to me," he yells one more time. I've been sitting on my bed listening to Tyler's pleas for 5 minutes now. At least he has the decency to not try breaking into my house.

"Fine you won't come out, I'll come in!" And I spoke too soon. I don't want him back in my house, so I woosh outside before he takes a step forward. I stop a few feet in front of him and cross my arms.

"Care…," he takes a step forward, reaching for me.

"Don't. You want to talk then go ahead, talk, it's not going to change anything." I'd been thinking a lot since Matt told me Tyler was on his way back. Should I forgive him? Could I forgive him? What happened with Klaus? Is he here for good? Should I tell him? Would he forgive me? I'd gotten away with avoiding a decision until tonight.

"Care I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and I know I don't deserve another chance with you. I was stupid and blind. I was just so angry and I needed-I wanted him to pay, but Care I made a mistake, I love you, I wish I had chosen you then and I want to change that, but I can't so I'm here now," he pleads taking another step forward. Every word he says fuels my anger.

"Oh you _love _me?!" I snarl. "You're right you were stupid and blind. You needed and wanted to hurt Klaus?! Well _I_ needed you! And you should've needed me! You coming back because he beat you doesn't change anything." He tries to interrupt.

"No you'll listen to me now." My anger flares even more.

"You made your choice and I made mine. I slept with Klaus." And there it was. The truth was out. And the anger and hurt shows on Tyler's face.

"You what?! Tell me you're lying and just saying this to hurt me?!" he yells.

"You know I'm not," I glare at him.

"How could you!? He's Klaus! He killed my mom!" Tyler rants.

"He's caused so much pain and you just go and sleep with him! How could you Caroline? And you're mad at me? You've betrayed all of us!" he continues.

"Of course I'm mad at you because you choose your hate over me! And if anything I've betrayed him not you guys! I've stuck with you guys even when I knew what you were doing was wrong. And I stayed even though you all just used me as a distraction as if that's all I'm good for and didn't care what happened to me because of it! So is it really a surprise that I slept with the one guy who actually listened to what I had to say and cared!" I scream. Tyler lets out a dark laugh.

"You think he cared. He's Klaus he doesn't care about anyone. He's just using you and playing you until he got what he wanted. He'll never come back to you now that he has," Tyler growls.

"I know he's not coming back. Why do you think I slept with him?" I know I'm being bitchy but I'm done with being seen as an obedient little distraction object.

"God Care, do you even have any respect for yourself?" he shakes his head.

"Obviously because I'm not getting back with you," I snarl.

"Because I'm the worse pick than Klaus? At least I didn't knock a girl up!" he snaps.

"What?" I ask confused. Tyler smirks and laughs.

"Of course he didn't tell you about that while you were throwing yourself at him. He slept with Hayley and knocked her up, so much for 'caring'," he spat the last word. A wave of hurt hit me for a brief second and it must have shown on my face before I quickly hid it because Tyler's smile grew.

"You know what I don't care. Because me and Klaus aren't together. We slept together to say goodbye nothing else. So what if he screwed Hayley and has a kid on the way? Because I did it for myself, I 'threw' myself at him and I fucking liked it. It wasn't meant to special or romantic, it was just built up sexual tension, lust and all those wonderful primal urges being let out in the woods because we could and we wanted to. Hell maybe I'll call Hayley up and we can compare notes, first on Klaus and then on you. I'm sure we can get you a list of tips," I reply and with every word Tyler's face drops until its a snarl. I start slowly regretting some of this conversation. He goes to say something but I cut him off.

"I think we've said everything that needs to be said, maybe next time you'll make a better choice and we can actually be civil towards each other. I'm sorry for the immature way I've told everything to you, but this all needed to be said. Goodbye Tyler you should go check in with Matt he's been worried," I say and head back inside. When I get up to my room I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands.

'Well that could've gone better. I shouldn't have gotten so mad so easily. At least it went away pretty quickly but the damage is done.' I think to myself. 'Our friendship probably can't come back from that. But did I want it to? I mean sure I could've broken it to Tyler better, but we both reacted terribly. Was that always doomed to happen? I did tell him the truth though hopefully we can be civil someday.'

I think over what Tyler told me and lay back on my bed. Klaus slept with Hayley and they're having a kid now. Which doesn't make any sense because he's dead, he's been dead for a thousand years. Out of all the people he slept with it had to be her? I know I shouldn't be upset over them sleeping together because I was with Tyler but it still hurts. I was so stupid to believe him. This whole time all his words and romantic gestures has it been a lie? My thoughts are all jumbled and my emotions are conflicting. I want to be mad at him but I know I have no right and I want to not care but I do.

I pull out my phone and open a new text to him.

**To Klaus**: I know.

It only takes him a minute to reply.

**From Klaus: **Know what love?

**To Klaus: **About Hayley.

A couple minutes later he still hasn't replied so I change into pajamas while waiting. As I get in my bed and pull my blankets over me my phone starts vibrating. I pick it up and Klaus is calling. I hesitate and then hit answer.

"I'm guessing Tyler's back then?" he begins.

"That's how you want to start this?" I question. I hear him sigh on the other end.

"Of course not love. I'm just not sure what to say yet," he states.

"Why not start at the beginning?" I suggest.

"While Hayley was staying in my house in Mystic Falls we slept together. When I first came down to New Orleans witches had her and informed me of my impending fatherhood. So yes I knew before our time in the woods," he responds. I figured that already but it still hurts a bit.

"I don't care. I mean I care obviously but not for the reasons you think. I've thought a bit about it and yes I was upset and angry but I can't blame you for sleeping with other people. I was with Tyler and whatever. It still hurts but I know I had no claim to you then. What's the worst though is that you didn't tell me. Even before we slept together we were getting along weren't we? We were… friends...ish? You could've told me- you should've told me. No matter my reaction then it's worse that someone else told me," I explain.

"I didn't think you'd want to know. And I thought it'd ruin any changes in your feelings towards me. I didn't think it was important," Klaus says.

"You didn't think it was important?!" I screech.

"Of course it's important. You're having a fucking kid. My feelings wouldn't have changed. Sure I might've been upset and I probably wouldn't have slept with you in the woods but goddamnit Klaus what if I had actually gotten up the courage to go down to New Orleans and just find you there with a kid on the way? Then things would've been way worse off!" I exclaim. I hear him sit down and take a breath.

"I didn't really think it through either way. And you can't honestly tell me that you finding out doesn't change things," he argues.

"Of course it changes things, but it doesn't change my feelings. I told you how I felt for you to leave and those feelings are still there,but Klaus you're going to be a dad. That changes things. You wanted to show me the world and even though you promised not to come back I knew that once you were done in New Orleans and I had left Mystic Falls that you'd chase me. With a kid you can't do that. You'll be raising a child and ruling a city and you won't be able to do what you've wanted to. And my feelings may not have changed, but as terrible as it sounds I think you've known this and have already stopped waiting for me," I tell him.

"No. I haven't. I may flirt and sleep with others but it's only you. I'll wait for you even if what you say is true you'll always have a place with me. Always," he insists. I let out a little smile.

"Well then our feelings may not have changed, but the situation has. You need to be a father and build a home for your family, and I need to live and find myself," I sigh. There's a pause on the other end and then he speaks.

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes and I'll do what you've said is my responsibility now, but sweetheart, I'll also never stop chasing you," he promises.

"Good," I laugh with a huge smile on my face. We lay in silence a couple minutes until I remember my confusions.

"How'd it happen anyways? I mean I thought about it and sure Hayley's a werewolf so she can get pregnant, but you're dead," I wonder.

"The witches said something about my werewolf side and nature's balance" he drawls.

"Humph, that's still weird. Because dead's dead. Sure you became a werewolf, but you've been dead a thousand years, it's not like breaking the curse just unsterilized you. There had to be some other magic involved," I babble.

"I wondered myself, but Elijah's very keen on this baby being the key to my humanity and saving this family and the witches insist that the spell their friend did assured them that it was mine," he grumbles.

"Well you should find out if someone else used magic to unsterilize you or something because it still doesn't make sense. I mean your werewolf side was bound to keep the 'balance' why would nature allow you to have a child, just like you? You'd think the balance would be the witches having a hybrid or something," I comment.

"Caroline you're brilliant. I must talk to Elijah, but I hope that we stay in touch now that you know," he says.

"And to think I had a chance to get rid of you," I smile. He laughs.

"Goodbye love, stay safe," he hangs up. I laugh. I called him to complain about him and I couldn't even do it and then ended up helping him somehow. I put my phone in the charger and roll over to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Originally I was having this take place after TO 1X11 because of the lining up with TVD and TO but I've decided to have it be more starting over of TO except I will be pulling things from the show and not necessarily in order so hopefully I don't mess people up. So Marcel is in control of the city still, the witches have Hayley, Rebekah's not back yet, Elijah wasn't daggered, they do know about Davina but they don't know about the Harvest. I've also decided that yes it is after 5X11 of TVD but Katherine does not take over Elena's body she died like she was supposed to and it's not going to follow after either. Since I wasn't expecting people to actually like it I hadn't really planned on more especially with a real plot but after reading the comments and rewatching a couple episodes I have an idea of what to do. So here's the next part hopefully it makes sense. Sorry it's so short.**

I hang up on Caroline and stand from my desk. So she knows, but it's not unfixable, she doesn't hate me. I grin and head out my office door to find Elijah. Caroline brought up a very good point and though Elijah will insist on the baby not being a ploy, even he will agree that we need to look into it.

"Elijah!" I call out as I turn into his hallway. His door opens and he steps out buttoning his suit jacket.

"Yes Niklaus. What do you need?" Elijah asks.

"I've just gotten off the phone with a… friend and they brought up some interesting points about the child," I begin.

"Niklaus we've discussed this, we are not killing the girl or the baby," he stops in front of me and sighs.

"I'm not suggesting that we do. I simply believe that we need to learn more about the situation and the child," I explain. I see his face change slightly and then he nods.

"What is it that your friend brought up?" he questions.

"She simply suggested that more magic may be involved. She believes that though I've unleashed my werewolf side I've been dead for a thousand years which the breaking of the curse couldn't just 'unsterilize' me from after all this time as she put it. She also questions that natures balance would be giving me a child like myself, but rather allowing the witches a hybrid. Which I must say raises some concerns," I inform him. Elijah considers what I've said then starts to walk past me before he speaks.

"I'll admit that your friend does have a point. You may be right that we need to look into this more. That being said that baby is still your child and we will keep her and the mother safe," he states. I turn and follow after him.

"I won't go after the child or the wolf as long as things are as they seem and that baby is actually mine," I agree. Elijah knows that's all he'll get until we sort this out so he doesn't push.

"Now to figure out how you've impregnated the girl and what the baby will be. We'll need witches, preferably outside ones. I'm guessing you can somehow convince Marcel to allow some to visit without getting killed while I go talk to Hayley and the witches?" he asks.

"I'm sure I'll think of some reason why they're needed. Do make sure the lovely Sophie doesn't have time to lie or figure out what's happening? She's been getting quite annoying," I state as we reach the doors. I see a slight smile on Elijah's face before I run out.

"Marcellus. Just the man I've been looking for," I call as I walk into 'his home'. He and some of his vamps are sitting around drinking while most of his nightwalkers are out partying.

Marcel stands and smiles wide.

"What can I do for you at this hour Klaus? Drink?" Marcel asks gesturing to his bar.

"Oh no. Hopefully I won't be long I just have a favor to ask. Something's come up quite unexpectedly. Do you want to take this somewhere more private I'm afraid it might be slightly delicate," I suggest. Marcel looks at me and the nods to his vampires and heads towards his office. He shuts the door behind me and leans on his desks.

"What's going on? Must be something with all the secrecy," he implores. I walk and place my hands on the back of the chair in between us.

"It's nothing too severe. It just concerns witches and I figured it'd be best to talk about without your crew around. I need a couple witch friends allowed to come and practice for a day or so. As you know my blood is the cure for werewolf bites, but there's been some complications with a previous acquaintance of mine and I need these witches to sort a few things out," I lie.

"What complications? You healed Diego is something happening?" Marcel straightens worried.

"I've called a couple other people who I've healed and they don't seem to be having any of these problems, but the witches are trying to figure out if it's my blood or their blood or if another witch has done something to affect the both of us. As you can see I'm trying to sort this out quickly before it becomes a problem," I explain.

"Why don't you use some of the Quarter witches?" Marcel suggests.

"We don't really get along and I don't trust them to figure this out quickly or quietly. Also since you've been controlling their practices, they don't quite have the power to deal with this situation efficiently," I comment. Marcel seems to want to suggest something else and then stops himself.

"Ok 2 witches for 2 days. Tell me when they're coming and I'd like to meet them while they're here," Marcel concedes.

"That should work. Although best not to mention the whole no practicing to their face to be on the safe side," I say before I open his office door.

"I'll inform everyone of our guests and I hope you inform them of the other rules, I don't need my vamps to start turning up dead," Marcel calls. I just nod and walk out the front doors. When I get back home Elijah's still out. I grab my phone and look at it. It's been a couple hours since our call and Caroline's probably sleeping, but I send her a text anyway. I head to my studio suddenly feeling inspired.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I had to go back and fix something from the first chapter. Tyler only got back the night he showed up to Caroline's I partly fixed it but I forgot to add that for some reason, I have no explanation yet that's just how I want it, Tyler took 3 days to get back to Mystic Falls after texting Matt he was coming back which was 2 days after Caroline slept with Klaus. It still doesn't fix some of my language but maybe someday I'll edit it correctly.**

**Also OOC some more than others. **

When I wake up I roll over and check my phone. I have 4 messages. There's one from Klaus, Stefan and two from Matt. I open Matt's first.

**11:38 pm From Matt: **Tyler's at the house and he's kinda messed up. He won't stop drinking and ranting, he's not making any sense.

**1:22 am From Matt: **So after he broke a couple things he calmed down and was able to talk. You probably shouldn't stop by for some time because of Tyler but we'll talk soon ok?

Well Matt knows then. At least he isn't completely shutting me out. I text him back.

**9:43 am To Matt: **I'm sorry for making things worse.

I feel bad for sending Tyler to see Matt after pretty much destroying any type of relationship we had. Before I can open Stefan's text I get an answer.

**9:43 am From Matt:** Trust me I have no room to judge you but I'm thinking next time we don't have you and Tyler alone when news like that is told.

**9:43 am To Matt: **Probably could've gone better.

**9:43 am From Matt:** And more maturely.

I don't bother to text back I just open Stefan's message.

**8:37 am From Stefan: **You might want to stop by as soon as you can. We need to talk. Elena and Bonnie are here too.

Seriously? How do they know already? Did Tyler just go blabbing his mouth to get back at me?

God they probably all hate me too. Elena and Bonnie are probably freaking. Shit I should probably head over there soon. I stand up and head to the bathroom. I'm almost there when I remember Klaus' text. I go back and grab my phone, reading it as I make the way to the bathroom again.

**12:20 am From Klaus:** I've missed you surprising me. You're absolutely spectacular darling.

I smile at that. Instantly relaxing about the friends I'm about to go face. I type out a message to him.

**9:46 am To Klaus: **Still trying to be charming I see. You can't fool me Klaus.

I pause over the send button. I stare at the screen hesitating and then type again.

**: **I've missed you too.

I hit send and then start getting ready.

After I take a shower, I get out and get dressed. I look at my phone on the counter and see I have a text from Klaus.

**From Klaus: **Finally admitting it sweetheart?

I let out a laugh. Jackass.

**To Klaus: **Admitting things with you seems to only get me in trouble. I forgot to mention something last night.

I'm fixing my makeup when my phone beeps again. I wait until I've finished then grab shoes and my phone and sit on my bed before I open it.

**From Klaus: **What is it?

**To Klaus:** I might have told Tyler about us which obviously led to him telling me about you and then we got into a huge fight and I might have been a huge bitch throughout the whole thing so Tyler might have run off to all the others and told them. About to go face the inquisition now.

I pull on my sneakers and tie them up. I grab my phone and keys before heading out. I'm walking down my sidewalk when I get a text back.

**From Klaus: **You can always wait until they're off vervaine and then have me compel them to forget.

I can't stop my smile at that. Of course he would.

**To Klaus: **Maybe as a last result. I'd love to keep talking to you but I probably shouldn't be texting you in the middle of this.

I keep walking until I can see the Salvatore Boarding House. I could've drove of course but I didn't want to forget it if things go bad and I vamp-sped out. I'm almost to the porch when my phone vibrates.

**From Klaus: **Good luck sweetheart. For once I hope I don't cause you trouble.

I put my phone back in my pocket, take a deep breath and walk up to the door and knock. A second later Stefan swings open the door.

"Care. I didn't think you'd got my text yet," he says stepping aside.

"Yeah well I didn't want to give you warning to prepare my doom," I walk past him.

Damon's already pouring himself a drink and Elena and Bonnie are just walking in. Stefan follows me to the couches.

"So should I be sitting or standing before the yelling begins?" I ask looking around at all of them.

"Care, we aren't going to yell at you," Stefan says sitting down. I follow and sit down next to him.

"What do you mean? Obviously Tyler told you," I say as Elena and Bonnie sit down across from us looking at me strangely. Damon leans against the arm of the couch by Elena and takes a sip of his drink.

"He came by this morning in a mood and said that you'd betrayed us for Klaus," Elena says hesitantly. I drop my head in my hands. Of course Tyler would know that it'd be worse for me to have to tell them. I lift my head up and lean back into the couch.

"Well great that's just wonderful," I snark.

"We knew that you wouldn't just do something like that, but we still couldn't figure out what Tyler was talking about," Bonnie explains.

"He didn't tell you because he knows it's worse this way. I didn't betray you guys, but I won't be surprised if you take Tyler's side in this. I knew what I was doing and how you'd react and what you'd think, but I just didn't care," I start.

"Get to the point Blondie," Damon snaps. I glare at him.

"I slept with Klaus," I blurt. There's silence. I play around with my hands. After a pause Damon speaks.

"Honestly as much as I hate the guy and don't want to see him again, you can't say this wasn't a long time coming. I'm surprised you held out so long, good for you," Damon casually replies and takes another drink. I look at him a little offended and thankful. He nods. I feel Stefan's hand on my arm and turn to him.

"We had a conversation about him once, you know how I feel and I could never hate you Caroline," Stefan assures me.

"I'm sorry you...slept with...Klaus? Caroline," Elena begins. Damon moves, placing a hand on her arm. She looks at him and then back at me and doesn't continue.

"Care. I love you. I just don't know what to do. Could you help me understand?" Bonnie asks.

Before I can answer Stefan cuts in.

"Damon I think we should give the girls some time to talk on their own," he stands from the couch and walks out of the room with Damon following him.

I turn and look at Elena and Bonnie.

"Just say whatever comes to mind, even if it's angry or rude, just let it out. I'll take it," I state.

"Caroline it's Klaus. I'm just confused. He's evil. He's killed so many people," Bonnie says.

"I know. Trust me I know. He killed Tyler's mom, Jenna, and so many others, but I just... couldn't stay away. He's always treated me...different. Even those bad moments, he never treated me like just another person he'll kill. He's evil, but after 1,000 years what do you expect? Any of us in his place would be the same. And every time I thought about what he did to us, I thought about what we've done to him-what I've done to him and I don't know I just see more grey areas I guess. I mean some of those times he's killed people were in retaliation to us trying to kill him after he left us alone...for me. And I was always with you guys and I just felt terrible," I try to explain. Bonnie still looks confused and upset, but Elena speaks up.

"I get it. Well not completely, but I can relate. That's why Damon grabbed my arm. We've all done bad things, Klaus has just been around longer. Though he is probably still slightly more evil, we can't make it like we're the good guys and he's the bad. And even though I will never get over what Klaus has done to me, I don't hate you Care. Especially when you look at me, I'm dating Damon, if we weren't together he'd be just as bad as Klaus and after all Damon did to you, I didn't even think about it with him. As long as Klaus treated you well I shouldn't have caused such problems for you," Elena responds.

"You know how I feel about him, and he's still an awful person, but I shouldn't worry about him. I'll worry about you. As long as you are fine I'll deal with it. So it was of your own free will?" Bonnie questions. I nod.

"He didn't hurt you?"

I nod.

"He treated you right?"

I nod and slightly blush.

"Gross Care," Elena laughs.

"You know where each other stands?" Bonnie asks with a smile on her face.

"Wellll… kind of...not really. It's kind of confusing because I found out about this whole situation of his and I mean I know he cares for me, but you know it'll be even more complicated. And I miss him and I don't know we're friends..ish.. again?" I ramble. Bonnie and Elena look at eachother.

"What situation?" they ask. I sit there for a second considering whether I should tell them or not or whether I can tell them.

"Let me text him to see if it's safe to tell you because I only know some of what's going on from what I found out last night and then certain things Stefan's said about New Orleans and it's kind of a mess," I say pulling out my phone.

"Ooooh you're textinggg?" Elena wiggles her eyebrows. I laugh it's so weird, but nice that they're letting me have this.

**To Klaus:** Went better than expected. Now girl talk. Safe to tell about Hayley?

"Just since last night, he kinda promised not to come back after we slept together," I say.

**From Klaus: **Yes but include your thoughts too. And make sure they won't do anything.

**To Klaus: **I will. Thank you.

"He said I could but you guys seriously cannot tell anybody else and cannot use this against him ok? Like ever, it's serious. THAT MEANS YOU TWO UP THERE STEFAN AND DAMON! And we also need to find a way to shut Tyler up because he's the one who told me and you know he'll do whatever it takes to use it against Klaus," I insist.

"Whatever you need now tell us what it is and what is up with that promise," Bonnie requests.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning, but I'll skip the parts you don't want to hear," I say and then start telling them everything, well almost everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So another fix of timeline, Tyler did kidnap Hayley and what not, but did not go to Marcel after and tell him about Hayley and the baby. He did use Hayley's blood to see if it made a hybrid though things don't happen as they did in the show which I'll explain later. Also in case you didn't get it, Damon and Elena are together, they didn't break up instead they worked it out. Sorry it took so long I wanted to have this done Saturday but I've been really busy. This week I have finals too so I won't be getting another chapter in until probably Saturday night, but I'm hoping to make it extra long and finally get the plot really moving. Anyways here you go. **

I walk out of my art studio the next morning after I confirm to Caroline that she can tell her friends. The Mystic Falls bunch may want to get rid of me but besides Tyler they're above using an unborn child. Also they may be of some use. I head to Elijah's study and walk in. He's going through some old papers.

"I'm guessing you've found out something?" I ask sitting across from him.

"Last night some of them let slip something about a Harvest. While talking to Hayley she seemed to think Marcel's young witch was involved, Davina. I recall hearing stories of Harvests so I've been searching trying to remember what is done. All I've got so far is a couple of sacrifices," Elijah states looking up from the papers to me.

"I got Marcel to allow a couple of witches to come and practice, he just wants to meet them and for them to follow the other rules. I've contacted them and they'll be down tomorrow, which I've already informed Marcel of. He believes there to be a werewolf cure problem. I don't think he's aware we know of the young witch, when I asked about bringing witches he suggested the Quarter ones and when I denied he seemed to want to suggest something else, but stopped himself," I admit.

Finding out about the girl was just pure coincidence. I had been talking with some of Marcel's vampires when I overheard talk of a guard switch. I had texted Elijah to look into it and he had stumbled across the young witch who was being protected. We knew she was powerful and we guessed that she is what Marcel uses to keep the others in check. We'd been trying to figure out more, but the witches seemed reluctant to tell us anything about her other than her name, Davina Claire. We had found the Claire bloodline but it was nothing too powerful so we still were unsure as to where her power came from.

"I'm assuming you've explained the situation to the witches?" Elijah asks turning a page.

"Not everything. They are aware of enough that they will do what is needed discreetly and not cause trouble," I answer.

"Good. Now help me look through these," Elijah sets some books in front of me. I glare and him slightly, but pick one up reluctantly and start going through it. After some time Elijah speaks looking up from his papers.

"I think I may have put together why young Davina is so powerful and Marcel can use her to control the witches. The Harvest is a sacrifice of young witches to the ancestors for the renewal of their power. The girls are killed and reborn symbolizing the renewal of the coven's power. It seems that something went wrong, which has apparently happened before. In some situations the Harvest is delayed because the last girl is not killed. Davina would've had to have been the last sacrifice and which allowed a lot of power go to her. The future of their magic would rest with her. However the witches should've been able to stop her immediately. In previous cases it only took a short time before the coven was able to finish the sacrifice, but in many of the cases it took the girl being cut off from using the magic, allowing the witches to kill her. For some reason the witches couldn't- or wouldn't- do that. I believe if the Harvest is what started this, it is only a part of it," Elijah declares setting the papers down and looking at me.

"Maybe your friend has some thoughts about anything else that could've affected the Harvest in such a way?" Elijah wonders. There's a pause of silence and then he gives me a look.

"Oh you mean the friend who figured more magic was going on? She's not a witch. I guess I should just tell you. She's Caroline Forbes, the vampire from Mystic Falls, Elena's lovely friend. Yes well it seems Tyler blabbed to her during their lover's spat over me that Hayley is pregnant and it's mine. She's informing the others about now, I'm guessing after a promise that they won't use the child against me," I smile imaging that scene playing out.

"And you're just doing nothing? This could cause more problems. We don't need them to try and find a way to use this against us while we are still dealing with Marcel," Elijah cautions.

"They won't be a problem. We are nowhere near them nor do we have reason to go after them again and together they would never use a child to get to me. Also they have proven to be quite resourceful and if need be, may be useful to us, so I told Caroline that she could tell them," I inform him.

"She asked you? Wait..Caroline Forbes. Is that the girl Rebekah went on about?" Elijah questions.

"Yes. That would be her. Though I wouldn't believe everything Rebekah says," I acknowledge.

"So you didn't 'hypocritically pine like a bloody lovesick fool'," Elijah quotes.

"I did not pine," I growl.

"But you care for the girl?" Elijah inquires.

"She's magnificent," I avoid the question, but Elijah just nods knowingly.

"I'm going to call some other contacts then and also get the witches to release Hayley over to us under the assumption of protection from another incident like the young Lockwood," Elijah states. I nod and stand, heading for the door. I turn the doorknob and start to open the door when Elijah stops me.

"Niklaus, we may need more help. Perhaps it's time for you to get swallow your pride and apologize to your sister?" he suggests. I look at him for a moment considering, before I turn and walk out without giving a reply.

"Wow," Elena and Bonnie gasped after I had finished the story. They had only interrupted a few times. When I told them Klaus' promise and us sleeping together (Damn Care. He just wanted your confession?), Hayley being pregnant (That's not possible), and our phone call (_Klaus_ said those things?!).

"How'd Tyler know about Hayley anyways?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. I'm guessing when he went down there on his revenge mission he found out?" I suggest.

"You'd think Hayley would be under lock and key though, look how he kept me when I was the key to hybrids, now she's having his freaking child," Elena realizes. I ponder this.

"We should have Matt ask him," I pull out my phone and text Matt.

**To Matt:** Could you ask Tyler how he found out Hayley was pregnant?

"I seriously don't understand how she is pregnant though. It's confusing the hell out of me," I complain.

"It should be impossible. I think you may be onto something with the whole more magic stuff, because no way in hell would the balance be for him to have kids, those witches have something going on," Bonnie agrees.

"Caroline, you do know that we would never hurt a baby?" Elena asks.

"I know, but there are people who would and people always have stories as to what will happen if certain things happen. Who knows what Klaus' baby will bring? And I just wanted to make sure you guys agreed with me," I say.

"I've learned my lesson. There's always a line you shouldn't cross no matter what will happen if you don't," Bonnie nods solemnly. Just then I get Matt's reply.

**From Matt: **He says he found out when he was down there and talked to her, but he looks guilty about something. I'll try and find out more.

"Matt said Tyler talked to Hayley while he was down there, but he seems guilty about something. He's going to try and find out more," I inform them.

"What even happened when he was down there?" Elena asks.

"I thought that he just tried to kill Klaus, failed, and took some time licking his wounded pride to be honest," I shrug.

"I can feel the hostility Barbie, it seems you have more to say even after that fight," Damon says walking into the room with Stefan following behind.

"I was pissed at him and his talking seemed to make it worse. We both reacted badly and said terrible things," I sigh.

"Insulting a man's jewels though, that's harsh. I'm slightly proud," Damon smiles sitting next to Elena.

"I tried to stop him from listening," Stefan apologizes.

"Oh please you wanted to listen too. You were on the edge of your seat with eagerness," Damon accuses. Stefan throws Damon a look as he sits next to me again.

Before there bantering can start, my phone goes off. Multiple messages come in from Matt.

**From Matt:** Shit Care. He kidnapped Hayley. Apparently some witches had her and he grabbed her when he realized she was pregnant with Klaus' kid. He wanted to see if the baby could be used to make hybrids without doppelganger blood.

**From Matt:** He took some of her blood and gave it to a werewolf and killed him. The guy came back to life and Tyler said he seemed really powerful. Tyler killed him. He told Hayley Klaus would use it to build an army worse than he had tried before. He told her that Klaus couldn't have that much power.

**From Matt: **Care he tried to kill the baby. He probably would have but Elijah and Klaus showed up. Elijah took Hayley and ran. Klauf was about to kill him, but he let him go telling him that Tyler had already destroyed what life he had left.

I read the texts out loud to everyone stunned by what Tyler had done.

**To Matt:** Fuck. Keep an eye on him. We need to make sure he doesn't do anything worse. We'll try to come up with a way from keeping him from killing that baby or using it against Klaus.

"How could Tyler do something like that?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't even know what to say," I start.

"We can't let him try to kill the baby again, is there anyway we could stop him?" Elena asks.

"There's nothing we really could do. We'd have to make him forget the baby and we don't have that kind of power," Stefan replies.

"We'll just have to watch him," Damon agrees. We sit in silence for a minute.

"Why didn't Klaus just drain him of vervaine and compel him," Bonnie asks.

"Probably figured he'd kill him if they were around each other much longer. Or he had a lot of stuff going on," I suggest.

"Whatever nobody knows what goes through Klaus' head and I don't really care," Damon states.

"Yeah. Now that we've sorted out Caroline, I should probably get going. I have plans," Bonnie stands. I follow her lead.

"I should probably get going to," I say. We say our goodbyes and Bonnie and I head out the door.

When I get home I text Klaus.

**To Klaus: **Why didn't you tell me what Tyler did?

I go to the kitchen and make myself some food and grab a blood bag.

**From Klaus: **I figured he should tell you. I wondered how he'd explain it.

**To Klaus: **I don't know how he explained it. He told Matt who told us. We were shocked.

I finish my plate and take it to the sink. I grab my blood and go sit in my couch.

**From Klaus: **I'm guessing there won't be further attempts on my unborn child then?

**To Klaus: **We won't but we're watching Tyler.

**From Klaus: **Elijah was concerned you would all cause more problems.

**To Klaus: **Nope babies are off limits.

I pause wanting to know what's happening down there but not wanting to pry.

**: **How is New Orleans?

Hoping he'll understand, I finish my blood bag and throw it away then settle back on the couch.

**From Klaus: **The long version or the short version love?

I smile. Of course he knows what I meant. He'll probably tell me more than he intends to anyway so I text back.

**To Klaus: **Everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I haven't really decided how to write Camille yet so she's slightly OOC. Because I seriously hate how they write her in the show, like she could be a way better character even if I still don't like her she could be written better, like there a those very few times when they've actually written her well and I'm like yes that's the way she should be written, but of course no they don't. So anyways I haven't decided if I'm going to write her the shows way, the way the show should write her, or a completely different way. I have decided that she doesn't know about the supernatural and all that but she does know that something is going on and is suspicious just for future reference. Also I know I said Saturday but I just kept writing and then I didn't have time to post it last night so here it is and it's long so yay! Here you go. **

**From Caroline: **As much as we don't get along, she does deserve better. Maybe Elijah's right. Just apologize it doesn't have to be elaborate or anything. But I'm guessing it'll mean a lot to her.

I'd been texting Caroline back and forth for a couple hours while getting some work done. I'd told her about a lot of what had happened so far and our plans. I knew when she asked about New Orleans that she meant that she wanted to be involved even though we were states apart. I told her about Marcel, slightly going over our past, and about what Elijah had found out about the Harvest. She had been angry when I had told her about the witches not being able to practice. I'm guessing that had to do with her Bennet friend. I told her as much as I could about the politics of everything and what the witches wanted me to do. Then we got to talking about my family and I told her what Elijah had said about apologizing.

**To Caroline: **She'll get over it soon. We don't need her here anyways.

I put my phone in my pocket and start walking down the street. I'd just finished talking to some of Marcel's nightwalkers. I wasn't causing too much trouble just planting little doubts here and there and letting things fester without me. I'm nearing Rousseau's when my phone vibrates.

**From Caroline:** She's your sister! And you don't need her yet. After what you've said I'm guessing you'll need her soon. I know you try to protect her, but she can be pretty kick ass and is smarter than you give her credit for, don't tell her I said that.

I smile at that. I open the door and walk into Rousseau's still looking at my phone in consideration. I don't really want to apologize. I understand why Elijah and Caroline think I should and why Rebekah's upset, I just can't. I head towards the bar, texting.

**To Caroline: **I won't. Maybe I'll talk to her. I'm not saying I'll apologize, after all it might be better if she's far away from me.

I finish and sit down, putting the phone in my pocket. Cami walks over to me and smiles.

"What can I get for you Klaus?" she asks.

"Just some bourbon darling," I smile at her. She bustles around getting my drink before setting it down in front of me.

"I haven't seen you around in a couple days," she states.

"Oh I've just had some business to take care of," I offer up, taking a sip of my drink.

"I saw your brother with Sophie yesterday, things looked tense. Is everything ok?" Cami worries.

"It's fine. Sophie and Elijah are just having a slight disagreement, it'll be worked out soon," I assure. She goes to say something else but gets called away by another customer. She glances back at me with a sad smile and walks away. I just sit there drinking, considering what to do about Rebekah.

**From Caroline: **You guys do need space, she needs it, but you're also family, you need each other. So patch things up and let her decide what she wants to do. If she wants to go there for a while or just for a visit, or if she still needs space let her choose.

Knowing she won't give up I text back.

**To Caroline: **Alright love, I'll try. I make no promises though.

I smile as I hit send.

"Oh someone's made you smile, who is it?" I hear Cami ask from in front of me. I look up at her.

"A friend's just trying to give me advice, she's a bit opinionated sometimes," I tell her.

"She?" Cami asks and I see something flash across her face. She seems...is that jealousy? Lovely. I flirted to bug Marcel, but I didn't really expect this. Although this could work out in my favor. Caroline might not be amused though. Caroline wouldn't be too upset as long as I didn't treat her as an object. I just won't put the human in harm's way...unless as a last resort.

"Yes she. She lives near one of my old homes, so I haven't seen her in some time," I answer.

"Oh. So she's not your …" she trails off with a hesitant look.

"I'm not dating anybody," I reply giving her a charming smile. She lightly blushes.

"I know it's not any of my business, I just haven't seen you with girls just as friends. You either don't get along like with Sophie, or you flirt...like with me," she reasons. I don't bother bursting her bubble.

"Yes well, my relationships are different with you all," I wink just as my phone vibrates.

**From Caroline: **Nope. Go apologize right now. I'm not talking to you until you at least try.

I hold back my laugh. Knowing that she's serious and will follow through with it I stand and look to Cami.

"Family calls. Sadly I have to go, but I'll see you soon love," I apologize. She gives me a smile and turns back to her work. I walk out of the bar and then run home. When I know it's secure i dial the number. It takes a couple rings but she answers.

"If you're calling me for summons, I'm not coming. Elijah's already tried and I like him better," Rebekah's voice greets me.

"Hello to you to sister. Lovely to hear your voice again. I know Elijah's already tried to get you to come to help, but that is not why I'm calling," I inform her.

"You aren't trying to convince me to follow you? What else is there?" she asks.

"It has come to my attention that we need space. And that it is up to you what you do, even though I've always taken that. So yes me and Elijah are in a war, and I want you far away honestly, it is up to you. You can join your family whenever you want and you can leave your family and live your own life whenever you want. As controlling as I am, I realize that I owe you that after all these years. Before you go back to your life though, I need to tell you...you've always stuck with me even when I can't...little sister I may do terrible things...I don't know how to… Rebekah I...I apologize," I finally finish. There's silence on the other end.

"That's all I needed to say. I do hope you stay in touch now little sister," I sigh. Before I can hang up I'm stopped.

"Wait!" Rebekah exclaims. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Nik… all I've ever wanted was to live and to still have you. I'd always hoped for both, knowing that it wasn't possible. That I could only ever have one. Thank you," she confesses quietly.

"Words don't fix everything of course. It helps and is a great start, but there's still more to go. You are going to have to show me that you'll try," she continues stronger. I start to say something but she talks over me.

"This obviously means that I must come join you. Maybe I'll even help in your war. Now I have to pack and tie up some loose ends but I should be there tomorrow," she declares.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Just be sure to prepare my room. And I am not babysitting the wolf," she demands.

"Of course not," I promise.

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way," she says then hangs up. I shut my phone and head into the hallway. Elijah greets me with a smile a few feet in front of me.

"It wasn't for the city or the child problems," I say.

"I know and that's what makes it more significant," Elijah points out.

"So have you found anything new out?" I change the subject.

"The witches are being particularly close mouthed right now. Although I have got them to agree to bring Hayley here. They're getting Hayley and taking care of certain things. They should be here soon," he informs me.

"I'm guessing you've already set up her room," I guess.

"Yes. Don't worry, it is closer to my room than yours," he assures. I nod.

"Do you want me to set up Rebekah's too?" he questions.

"No that's already set up," I tell him.

"Is that what you were doing with workers in those two rooms after we first got here?" Elijah wonders.

"Yes. I put Rebekah's between is in her favorite spot of a house and I gave her a view," I answer.

"If I may ask, who is the room closer to you for?" he asks though he looks as if he already knows.

"Oh be quiet," I glare. I head to the kitchen texting Caroline.

**To Caroline: **I talked to her. She's decided to come here. Also Hayleys moving in so we can figure this out.

**From Caroline: **Good. Now you just have to work on actually showing that you care for her.

Have fun with the new roommate then. Try not to kill her.

**To Caroline:** I make no promises, but I'll try seeing as she's pregnant.

I make some food and pour myself some blood. I'm halfway through eating when I get her reply

**From Caroline;** Always a good choice. I gtg Stefan and I are going to have a movie marathon.

**To Caroline:** Ok sweetheart I'll talk to you later.

I finish my food and take my drink with me. I hear people coming up to the door and I see Elijah flash down the stairs and reach the door. He looks over his shoulder and gives me a look.

"Remember you have to behave for now," he scolds.

"I'll try, but we do need information," I reply. Elijah turns and opens the door just as the women reach it. He steps aside and lets them walk in while I lean against the wall some feet behind him drinking from my glass. Sophie hustles Hayley in with another witch following.

"We had a couple vampires following us, but we lost them," Sophie tells Elijah.

"That's good. We could've come up with something, but this makes it easier," Elijah states.

"You already know that Hayley is linked to me, so I still expect you to keep you up your end of the deal," Sophie glances at me.

"Yes, yes. We know. Get rid of your Marcel problem, get you back your witch," I snark taking a sip of my blood.

"Niklaus," Elijah warns.

"Oh right. I'll play nice. Just know this, you won't be able to hide behind that baby forever, and things will go much better when that time comes if you were to be honest now," I drawl.

"We've told you all that involves you," Sophie snaps.

"I don't believe that now is the time for this argument. Sophie thank you for allowing Hayley to stay with us for her safety. Now I believe that you have things to do. Hayley, let me give you a tour," Elijah interjects and holds out his arm to the girl. She takes it and they walk away. Sophie and the other witch glare at me.

"I am keeping our part but it'll take some time. As much as I would like to just go slaughtering through town, it can't be done, the least of the reasons that certain people would be displeased," I inform them. They give me one last look and nod before leaving. I stand straight and finish the rest of my blood and head to my office.

I walk down the stairs a short time after noon. I head into the kitchen to find Elijah and Hayley.

"The witches should be arriving in a couple hours, so I'm heading out to get some things done and then meet them. Rebekah won't be getting here until later tonight. I haven't decided if she should be discreet or not, I'll leave that up to you," I tell him.

"Obviously she can't be hidden in the house so she doesn't have to be too discreet, but maybe she shouldn't start off with such a big bang as she normally does," Elijah states. I nod then turn to Hayley.

"Hayley is there anything that you needed that Elijah has not supplied for you?" I begrudgingly ask. She looks slightly surprised.

"Um...I can't think of anything that I'm missing. Maybe some type of a timeturner so that we don't sleep together?" Hayley jokes. Elijah looks slightly upset but I just laugh.

"Sadly that I cannot do. Any food? I've been told that pregnancies cause curious cravings," I say.

"I don't think I saw any pickles. And maybe some Chinese food?" she asks.

"I'll see what I can do," I reply.

"I'm guessing I have a certain girl to thank for you behaving?" Elijah asks. I glare at him, though it is true. Last night Caroline called me after her movie session with Stefan. She said that she'd talked with Stefan and although she hated Hayley, I better take care of her while she was pregnant. She explained that included all the necessities for pregnancies and helping with the weird cravings and not killing her during mood swings,both hers and mine, to which I growled and she laughed. Afterwards she told me about how Stefan cried at The Notebook and we moved on to more pleasant topics.

"Perhaps I realized that me and Hayley already hate each other and if she is to survive to have her-our- child, I could pretend to get along so I don't kill her," I say. Elijah just gives me a look and Hayley looks like she's holding back laughter. I just glare again and leave.

I had finished up some business at a shop and was just walking down the streets of the Quarter when I spotted Marcel. He saw me at the same time and nodded to his vampires around him then headed my way.

"I'm guessing your witches will be here soon?" Marcel asks.

"Yes. I had some errands to run so i offered to meet them when they arrived," I tell him. He looks down at the container in my hand.

"Pickles?" he questions.

"Yes it seems that we were out," I shrug. He gives me an odd look.

"Well in order to meet your friends and just because I can, I'm hosting a party tonight," he smiles. More like in order to try and show your power and intimidate them, I think. Instead I just smile back.

"We'll be sure to make it then, we may be a little late though," I reply. Just then my phone vibrates.

**From Caroline:** So I'm not exactly sure when Matt came up with this or how he executed it but he solved the Tyler problem. Apparently he's had Tyler off vervaine and Rebekah just stopped by and compelled Tyler to forget about the baby being yours now and every time someone tells him then put in a couple failsafes. That he can't tell anybody about the baby or hurt/try to use the baby in any way even if he somehow remembers or gets around the first one. Told you that apologizing was a good idea.

I look up at Marcel.

"If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to," I explain and then walk away.

**To Caroline: **Are you sure it worked? That he was completely off vervaine?

**From Caroline: **Yea. Apparently she compelled him to make out with Matt and then bit him just in case. I would've paid to see Matt's face when Tyler was trying to make out with him. You should ask her if she got a video.

**To Caroline: **After you explain why you would want to see your ex trying to make out with your friend?

**From Caroline: **Because it's funny and makes them uncomfortable.

**To Caroline: **Whatever you say sweetheart.

I stop and pick up some Chinese food before heading to the meeting place. I'm only waiting for a couple minutes when a car pulls up and my two witches get out. One's young but quite tall, with long red hair down her back and stormy grey eyes. The others slightly shorter and middle aged with her light brown hair tied up in a loose bun and vibrant green eyes.

"Anastasia, Lyla, lovely to see you again. Looking wonderful as always," I greet.

"Oh hush we've already agreed to help you, no need to try and be charming," the middle aged one, Anastasia, quips.

"Try? I'll have you know that I am very charming," I pretend to be outraged.

"Seems someone's still got a huge ego," the younger one, Lyla, smirks. I give her a playful glare.

"It's great to see you guys too. And I'll have you know that my egos probably shrunk a bit. Elijah will probably tell you I'm maturing," I smile.

"Well come on get in then and we'll catch up a bit and go see what Elijah will actually say," Anastasia waves to the car. We climb in and head to the mansion.

When we arrive I'd already told them the basics of Mystic Falls and explained a little more on New Orleans.

"Is that food for her?" Anastasia asks. I nod and she looks at Lyla. Lyla takes the Chinese and takes a vial out of a bag next to her. She opens the food and the vial and then sprinkles the vial's contents on the food while chanting. Lyla puts the vial back in her bag then closes the food and hands it back to me.

"That should knock her out for a couple hours. Long enough for us to get some of her and the baby's blood and perform a couple spells directly on her and the baby," Lyla states.

"We can work with the blood tomorrow but we figured you'd want something tonight," Anastasia says turning off the car.

"You know my impatience well," I grin. We all climb out of the car and they take out their bags then we head inside. Elijah greets us at the door.

"Anastasia, Lyla, thank you for helping with this," Elijah welcomes them in.

"Elijah would you show them their rooms while I give this food to Hayley," I gesture to the food in my hands.

"Of course. She's in the tv room right now," Elijah informs me and then leads the witches away. I stop by the kitchen and put the pickles away before grabbing a fork and some water to take to Hayley.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got everything," I place the food, fork and water on the coffee table in front of her. She gives me an odd look but sits up on the couch and leans forward to open the containers.

"I honestly didn't expect you to actually get me anything. What's got you vying for baby daddy of the year?" Hayley asks suspicious.

"As much as I would like to just leave you for yourself along with this child, there are people who would get upset with me and that'd be more annoying than behaving once and awhile," I tell her.

"Elijah would be upset with you for a short time but I'm sure he's forgiven you for worse. But he said something about a girl earlier and I know the witches said that you've been around Sophie's co worker Camille, but you wouldn't be doing this for a human. So you can understand my suspicion that you aren't just preparing me for slaughter," she says picking up her fork.

"Dont worry you're safe for now," I smirk.

"Now dig in. You don't want it getting cold," I say sitting on the other couch against the wall and then turning to the tv. She gives me a strange look but starts eating. It only take 5 minutes before she's laying down on the couch sleeping. I continue watching whatever show she has on waiting for Elijah to bring the women.

**To Caroline: **This show seems like what it would be like if all the doppelgangers were born in one time.

**From Caroline:** What? What are you watching?

**From Caroline ** Wait...Are you watching Orphan Black?! What even? Why? And the doppelgangers are not like the clones!

**To Caroline: **Is that what this is called? Hayley left it on before the spell knocked her out. And really I see many similarities. Obviously some of them would be future or unknown doppelgangers.

**From Caroline: **There are maybe very few that apply and not to all of them… You know what I'm not arguing with you about a show right now. Why is there a spell knocking Hayley out?

**To Caroline: **The witches are going to take some blood from her and the baby and then do a couple spells directly on them. It's easier with her sleeping. It's not going to harm the baby..or her. Now the witches are coming back so I should go.I'll tell you what happens.

I finish typing the last part when Elijah, Anastasia and Lyla enter the room. I hit send and put my phone away and shut off the tv. Elijah looks at Hayley's sleeping form with worry.

"She'll be fine Elijah, now shall we begin?" I ask standing up. Anastasia and Lyla set down a medium sized black box next to Hayley.

"Yes. Now first we need space and to set up a few things. I need Elijah to move the table and then situate Hayley, Lyla could you…" Anastasia start giving orders and we all start working. A couple minutes later Hayley's laying on a cloth on the ground in the center of the room. There are a couple candles burning,strategically placed around the room. The blinds are shut and sage is burning as extra precautions along with our normal magical security. Anastasia and Lyla are kneeling on either side of Hayley linking their hands across her stomach. They are holding a unrecognizable objects in each hand. They start chanting and begin the spell. After some time they break the hold looking slightly puzzled and Lyla speaks.

"The baby is a witch. She's also a werewolf, but the witch in her is more powerful than the wolf," she announces.

"So she'll be a hybrid too, a witch hybrid," I note giving a look to Elijah. Lyla nods. Anastasia seems to be in a trance for a moment. Then she shakes her head and comes back.

"We'll have to do more tests tomorrow because it simply doesn't make sense. You are half wolf and Hayley is full wolf, the wolf should be more prominent. You never even had your witch gene activated. Your genes may have some witch in them but it would be a small percentage. If anything your daughter should be more vampire than witch and I sense no vampire gene," Anastasia speculates.

"Maybe because vampire are dead that part did not pass on, instead that magic combined with the small witch gene and caused a greater majority," Elijah suggest doubtfully.

"That has a very slim possibility but with your family I guess it's still possible," Anastasia huffs.

"We'll try a couple different spells to check," Lyla looks to Anastasia. They begin bustling around with stuff in their box.

"Me and Elijah will leave you be for a bit, we'll come back and check on you in a half hour," I inform them. They just nod and continue going through things. Me and Elijah leave and head to his study. We spend the next half hour going through his texts searching for more on the Harvest, but no luck. When we get back to the tv room, they still have the same response.

"She's going to be powerful though. I'll look into whether it's because your family's magic hasn't had a recipient for a thousand years or what," Lyla says.

"We figured that you would like us to unlink Hayley and that witch now," Anastasia offers. i nod in agreement.

"Elijah I'm guessing you have a sanguinum knot?" Lyla asks. He flashes out of the room and then comes back holding the knot. Lyla takes the knot and then clasping it in both hands holds it over Hayley's stomach, closing her eyes. She starts chanting and slowly moves her hands down the ropes ends.

"_Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit," _Lyla chants. When the knot starts unraveling, she gasps and jolts, but catches herself and continues the spell. When the rope is unraveled she grabs it and grips it tightly.

"What the hell was that? What happened?" I growl. Anastasia throws me a look and puts a hand on Lyla's shoulder.

"You guys have another problem. There wasn't just one linking spell done. There were two. They were done by different people and different people are linked in each. I could only get one undone, so I unlinked Sophie and Hayley. The problem is that the other link is really powerful and I don't think it's a life linking spell, instead it's a magic linking spell. And whoever's magic is linked, is linked with your baby's magic," Lyla gulps.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEIR LINKED TO MY DAUGHTER?!" I yell. Someone knows about my daughter, they're already using her. Who could…

"THOSE BLOODY WITCHES I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I KNEW THEY WERE HIDING SOMETHING DOESN'T FUCKING INVOLVE ME MY ARSE! WHAT ELSE HAVE THEY DONE?!" I yell smashing my fist into a wall. Elijah grabs my arm.

"Niklaus calm down. We do not know who is linked to your daughter. It could be an unknown third party, which could be more disastrous. We need to think clearly and plan. Can you figure out who is linked to the child?" Elijah asks Layla calmly.

"I can keep the link slightly open to me so that I can sense who the other person is when I get near them, but for now that's all I can do," Lyla replies carefully.

"Some of the witches will be at Marcel's party tonight and around the Quarter. You can see if it is one of them," Elijah states. Lyla nods.

"Now Niklaus collect yourself and get ready for the party. We'll see if we can find out who it is tonight and we'll fix this," Elijah assures me.

"If not we go to the witches and we will make them tell us everything they have been hiding from us, whether it's my way or your way. And if it's not them, they will help us find out, or I will slaughter them all," I threaten. Then I leave the room. I walk into my study and slam the door. I pick up the first thing I see and chuck it at the wall. It smashes and the pieces fall to the ground in front of a painting leaning against the wall. A painting of Caroline. I slowly calm down then pull out my phone.

**To Caroline: **Witch-werewolf hybrid. Unlinked from Sophie. But there's a second more powerful link with someone elses magic with baby.

I grab a new outfit and take off my clothes. I'm buttoning my black pants when my phone starts vibrating. I grab it and see Caroline's calling. I hit answer.

"You didn't kill anyone right?" Caroline's voice greets me. I don't even have time to answer before she continues.

"Wait you aren't like killing someone right now are you? Please don't be killing someone right now," she pleads.

"I'm not. I'm actually changing for a party Marcel's throwing tonight. And no I haven't killed anyone. I was angry, but I'm controlling it," I laugh.

"Oh thank god….so wanna talk about it? I mean you don't have to, but I figured you'd need someone to talk to," she hesitates. I'm silent for a second.

"I want to murder someone," I state. She sighs.

"That's good, well murdering someone's not good, but talking about it is...good," she breathes the last word.

"Either the witches are the ones who did the second linking spell or they know who did or it's a completely unknown third party. And that would mean that more people know about… my child and are already using her against me. I've never liked weaknesses, I've never really had any outside my siblings and now I feel like more just keep popping up and I just get so angry because I don't WANT to have weaknesses and so I'd rather kill everybody before they had a chance to kill us," I growl.

"Don't let your anger control you then. Don't let that fear of your weaknesses control you. Use all that to protect your weaknesses, but use it correctly. Fear is the greatest motivator, but it also makes you impulsive. You need to remember to take a moment when things happen. Plan and make sure the people who try to hurt your daughter never can and if they get close they'll regret it, but don't make the people you're trying to protect regret being under your protection," she says. We sit in silence for a couple moments thinking.

"I..I know that if I'm ever taken that you will come in and save me at all costs. You'll rip whoever it is to shreds, no matter who they are, no matter how many of them there are, you'll do whatever it takes to get to me. And part of me loves that, finds it so reassuring that I know that you would do that, that I'd have someone fighting for me, especially someone like you. But then… then the other part of me worries, because it is someone like you that maybe you'll go too far and innocent people will die on your rampage and it'll be my fault, our fault, and so just remember that you can use that fear and that anger and all of that to do whatever it takes, but maybe think about what it'll take and maybe pause to plan so that it doesn't take quite so much," Caroline explains.

"So go in ready to slaughter but not just to slaughter," I state.

"Pretty much," she laughs.

"Well I should probably get dressed so that I can actually start on my plan then," I say.

"Wait have you been talking to me naked? What the hell Klaus?" Caroline yelps.

"No I'm not naked, you wouldn't be able to see me anyways love," I laugh. I can picture her glaring at me right now.

"So not the point! But I guess I should let you go. Be careful," her voice changes with the last words.

"I'll try, but you know me," I say. I hear her laugh again before she hangs up. I finish getting ready and then head downstairs. I meet Elijah, Lyla and Anastasia in the front hallway. Elijah's still wearing his suit, but Anastasia and Lyla have changed. Anastasia's wearing jeans and a blouse, while Lyla is wearing a casual yet slightly revealing dress. i give her a strange look, but she just gives me a large smile.

"Are you staying to wait for Bekah and to watch Hayley?" I ask.

"No I believe I'll be needed more at this party," Elijah answers with a small smile. I give him a questioning look and then move on.

"Ladies would you be willing to do a spell so that Hayley cannot leave the house while we're gone...unless her life is in danger?" I ask adding on the last part when I see Elijah's face. They nod and head to the other room to do it.

"I'm guessing you wrote her a note already telling her that she fell asleep after eating and that we left to go to the party and didn't want to wake her and to stay safe?" I guess.

"Not in those words, but yes," he affirms. When the witches join us again we leave. We decide to walk so that we pass more witches. We pass through most of the Quarter and Lyla still doesn't sense anything so we head to Marcel's. When we walk in the party's in full swing. I spot Sophie and a couple other witches who are allowed to come to these parties and point them out to Lyla, but she just shakes her head. We grab a couple drinks and find an area to settle for a moment. After a couple minutes of talking, Marcel walks up to us.

"Klaus, Elijah! And these must be the lovely witches! I must say, it is truly lovely to meet you," Marcel greets, taking each of their hands and kissing it, then winking at Lyla who puts on a flirtatious smile.

"Yes. This is Anastasia and Lyla," I smile, gesturing to each in turn.

"Now I know you guys have already started working so have you gotten anywhere yet?" he asks.

"We've just done a few basic checks so far. We have a couple ideas of what it could be. We just have to confirm it and then find the way to fix it. We don't believe that anything is going to happen to your friend, but if it's going to, we'll have it fixed before it can happen," Lyla tells Marcel smiling.

"I hope so," Marcel smiles, but I can see the threat in his eyes. Lyla doesn't even blink, she just gives him her brightest smile and takes a drink. Marcel stays at our table and we all go back to conversing. Marcel is in the middle of telling a story about his time as 'King' flirting with Lyla when the party starts getting quiet section by section and crowd parting until it opens directly in front of us, and standing there in a short skin tight red dress, dragging an injured vampire by his throat is Rebekah. Marcel jumps up from his chair and looks at me but he must see my confusion too, so he turns back to Rebekah. I look at Elijah and I see him trying to hold back a grin, this must be why he came, he knew Rebekah was gonna show up, he must've told her. 'So much for discreet' I send him a look. His eyes just light up.

"There are a couple more back there unconscious, don't worry, none of them are dead, I know all about your rules, Marcellus. They just tried to defend this arrogant prick, who you should teach how to respect women, along with his elders, so that I don't end up being forced to break your rules," Rebekah snaps dropping the offending vampire in front of Marcel's feet. Marcel nods to a couple of his guys to help the vampire away.

"Rebekah wonderful to see you again. Always had to make an entrance," Marcel smirks.

"Simply walking in does that for me, which was the oh thing I was going to do until someone decided to be disrespectful," Rebekah flips her hair.

"I'll be sure to have a talk with him. Now everyone can get back to the party, everything's fine," he yells to the crowd and the party starts back up. I hesitantly stand up and walk towards Rebekah.

"I wasn't expecting you Rebekah," I purposefully leave of the 'here' but I know Rebekah gets it.

"Well I was talking to Elijah and I knew I just had to come see you guys," she grins. I can see in her eyes that she's a little hesitant just waiting for me to tell her the call was a lie. I take another step towards her and then pull her into a hug. I can tell she's surprised but she hugs back quickly and tightly. After we let go she goes and hugs Elijah.

"Well it seems like you have something to talk about so I'll take my leave now. Although I do have someone that's been hoping to meet you. She's been busy but tonight she's able to come. I believe that she'll be arriving any minute," Marcel states. I just nod him off and we all go back to our area as he walks away. We're talking with Rebekah for a couple minutes when Lyla starts.

"They're here," she gasps.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I've decided to try something new so heres Rebekah's POV to start with.**

"They're here," the young redhead, Lyla, Elijah had told me, gasped.

"Does she mean the second…?" I trail off asking. Elijah had filled me in through text about what the witches had found.

"Yes," Lyla answers. Nik and Elijah look around discreetly trying to figure out who it might be.

"Can you sense who it might be? Any general area?" Nik asks urgently. Lyla nods negatively.

"To know who it was I'd have to be next to them," Lyla states.

"Maybe we should get up and move?" the other witch, Anastasia, suggests. My brothers seem hesitant for a moment though I can see that the know it's the only way. I stand up with a huff and grab Lyla.

"Come on we're going to dance. You guys need to mingle, you look suspicious. Anastasia, feel free to join us or them," I say and drag Lyla behind me to the dancefloor.

"Just lead me in the direction you feel," I tell Lyla. Then I start dancing with her. I look around and see Nik and Elijah are starting to move. Elijah catches my eye and sends me a smile and a nod. I grin back. I see Anastasia look at us and all the vampires dancing around us and then follows Nik. Lyla and I are only dancing for a short time before she takes my hand and slowly drags me to one end of the dance floor. She gives me a look and then turns us so that I'm facing towards the crowd outside of the dancefloor. I continue dancing while scanning for anyone that might be the second link to Nik's daughter. I see Marcel with a group of his vampires standing around a table with some girls sitting at it. One of them seems young and I can tell that she's a witch. She has brown hair and a curious look in her eyes. I look at Lyla and nod to the direction of the group and then turn us so she can see them.

"Possibly," she answers so we dance slightly closer to Marcel's fanclub. When we get somewhat close to them Lyla shivers.

"It's definitely one of them, I can feel the power of the link," she whispers to me. I nod slightly and then quickly look and find Nik, Elijah and Anastasia in the crowd.

"Let's take a break and get a drink," I say loudly dragging Lyla off the dancefloor and towards my brothers. When we reach them, Elijah glances at us and distracts the other vampires they had been talking to. We squeeze in near Nik and Anastasia.

"One of the witches he's with right now," I grab Nik's drink and tell him. I take a sip and hand it back to him as he surveys Marcel's group.

"He wanted me to meet someone, might as well make myself available," he smirks.

"Come on little sister, I know you have things you want to do," he smiles taking my hand leading me to Marcel. I grin knowing that Nik's choosing me over Marcel and letting me decide how to deal with him, even if now is a time that helps him. I can feel Elijah following us with the witches. When we reach Marcel, Nik puts on his 'I'm better than you' smile, not to be confused with his 'I think I almost like you' smile.

"Marcel sorry about the rocky start. I just wasn't prepared for Rebekah's appearance, we had some things to discuss. I know that you must be waiting to reconnect with Rebekah," he says to Marcel and then smiles at me. I step forward a bit so I'm slightly closer to Marcel than Klaus is. I see the brown haired girl sitting down gives us a look but Marcel just gives me a grin.

"It's been too long, we really should catch up," I drawl.

"I know we left things badly. What with my father, the town burning and what was that other thing? Oh right, me believing you to be dead," I snarl. His smile drops.

"Rebekah, I know and I am sorry things went the way they did. You're always welcome in my city though, I have missed you," he apologizes. I allow my face to change, giving him a soft look.

"I've missed you too," I take a step towards him. As he takes a step towards me, I quickly grab his arm and pin it behind his back. The vampires around him go on alert and the girl jumps up clenching her fists. I see Marcel wave them off and give the girl a look. They all stay back but don't relax.

"Listen to me Marcel. My brothers may be willing to let you back into their lives without any doubts and let you do whatever you please all over again," I lie," but to me you are no longer a part of my family," I hiss. Then I let go of his arm. The girl grabs him and glares at me. Marcel gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand Rebekah. Hopefully some day I can earn that back," Marcel says. I scoff and then feel Nik and Elijah step up behind me with the witches behind them.

"Rebekah, I understand how you must feel but maybe now is not the time," Elijah says playing his role as peacekeeper. I look over his shoulder and see the happiness hidden in his eyes. I give him a hidden grin and then nod in agreement. No matter how much we all argue and fight, we still all can play off each other perfectly and without talking. We've always been able to unite on this level, it's just the others that need work, I think to myself and glance to Nik. He seems like he's changing, like he's actually trying to be less serious and controlling with family, but we'll see.

"Well this isn't the way I was hoping to do this, but Klaus, there is someone I'd like you to meet," Marcel starts and Nik walks forward.

"Klaus meet Davina, she's like family to me. Davina this is Klaus, I've told you all about him," Marcel gestures to the girl holding onto him and then Nik in turn.

"All bad I hope," Nik laughs holding out his hand. The girl looks at it hesitantly and then steps forward and places her hand in it. I hear Lyla inhale quietly and grab Anastasia.

"Pleasure to meet you Davina," Nik purrs and lifts her hand up and kisses the back of it. Davina pastes on a fake smile as she pulls her hand away.

"Marcel said you were charming," Davina says.

"Well since it seems that you've been waiting to meet me, maybe we should all sit down and talk, get to know each other?" Nik suggests.

"Yes I believe there's much to talk about. Maybe somewhere more private?" Marcel asks. I see a dark gleam enter Davina's eyes and she nods. Nik agrees and the 7 of us head off into a separate area of Marcel's house.

When we've all settled in a lounge away from the party I pull Lyla and Anastasia aside under the guise of pouring ourselves drinks while Elijah and Nik sit down with Marcel and Davina. I grab us glasses and some vodka. Then I turn to Lyla and raise my eyebrow and nod to Davina. Lyla nods in affirment. Of course, Marcel's new 'family' would be the other link. I give them both a look that say 'watch and study her', because as much as my brothers and I will, some things only witches can read off other witches. Then I pour us our drinks and we head to the couches. I sit down next to Nik with them on my other side. As I sit down my drink goes to jump out of my hand and spill on my dress but with my vampire speed I catch it so nothing spills. Then I look up and glare at Davina, knowing it was her. She just has an innocent smirk on her face.

"Marcel I'd keep her in line also, you know I have no problems with killing those who irritate me and we're already on such precarious terms as it is," I advise.

"Sorry about her, Davina's just protective of me. She tends to like hurting those who go against me in any way," Marcel warns as politely as he can given the circumstances.

"I can respect being protective of your family, as you know, Marcel, just how protective I can be. You'd also do well to remember that we have destroyed much more powerful witches," Nik directs at Marcel and then turns to Davina.

"Oh I very much doubt that," Davina smiles. I have to hold back my laughter and by the look on Nik's face he's doing he's same. Elijah has a humorous smile on his face, amused by the girl's arrogance.

"Davina is powerful on her own and she also has the backing power of many witches including the Quarter covens," Marcel smirks.

"Oh really?" Nik asks pretending to be curious. As though he hasn't figured out most of what's going on or is currently working through everything and planning for every possible situation.

Davina smirks and lifts up her hand muttering. Flames shoot up on the floor in front of Nik. The witches jump but the three of us don't let our reactions show. Elijah just looks at Davina, trying to figure out her game. I just take a sip of my drink and smell the fire. Vervain and wolfsbane, now that's interesting. Nik looks at the fire and then just leans back into the couch and looks at Davina and Marcel.

"Vervain and wolfsbane fire? Impressive for a young witch. Of course you obviously need more training. With such potential you must have other witches helping?" Nik asks innocently. Davina's face slightly falls, but she quickly hides it as best as she can.

"Actually, no...I don't really want others training me...I'd much rather be mostly...self-taught," Davina murmurs.

"Nonsense! Marcel you must have someone helping her along! Anastasia what do you think?" Nik insists.

"She has a lot of power, and being self-taught seems good most of the time, she may also need someone there, even if it's just to guide her. But it's up to how each witch deems to practice and grow for their own magic," Anastasia advises.

"Thank you for that. Davina how about we talk about that later?" Marcel hints with gritted teeth. She looks hesitant but then nods in agreement.

"Davina will be the one watching the magic you guys do," Marcel informs them.

"She might not recognize many of the spells seeing as how this is a very unique situation and she hasn't had our training," Lyla tells him before Nik has a chance to get angry.

"That's understandable. I just like keeping an eye on the ongoings in my city, you taught me that Klaus," Marcel smirks.

"Yes well, you did learn from the best," Nik confirms. I roll my eyes at the testosterone in the air. Though that finally gets the normal conversation going and we all sit talking for the next couple of hours. Although it seems to be a more relaxed conversation, we are still able to stick in a few probing questions and learn some more about Marcel and Davina. Marcel and Davina all so drop warnings and threats here and there, concealed politely of course. It's made clear that Marcel and Davina both believe that she is powerful enough to defeat us and that they will use her power to keep us in line. Pity, it seems Marcel obviously doesn't remember all of Nik's lessons. When Anastasia yawns, that's when Nik and Elijah decide it's time for us to leave, so we say goodbye as nice as we can and head home. When we walk in our entrance Elijah leads Lyla and Anastasia back to their room, leaving me with Nik.

"Is my room set up yet?" I ask him as I go to head up the stairs.

"Actually it's been set up since we moved in," he informs me as he follows behind me. I stop as I go to climb the next step and look over my shoulder at him incredulously.

"What?" I whisper.

"The week we moved in I also had your room set up. Obviously I left some things for you to do or change, but I just wanted it to be ready if you ever came back," Nik sighs. I feel my throat closing up from the emotion.

"It's in your favorite spot of a house and has a wonderful view," he adds. I see the doubtful look on his face, for once not hiding his emotion, which I know is hard for him. I turn around completely and pull him into a hug.

"Thank you," I squeeze him tighter as I feel his arms come up and wrap around me. When I pull away I give him a mischievous smile and a wink and then flash off to the area I now know I'll find my room.

**(Klaus POV again)**

The next morning I wake up after my limited hours and sleep with my plans already forming. I'm going to go those witches and force them to tell me all about why Davina is linked to that child and why they saw fit to keep it from me. Also any other information that they've been hiding from me. No matter how it 'doesn't involve me'. I snarl yanking my door open and heading down the stairs. Elijah, Hayley and the witches are already waiting in the kitchen and I can sense Rebekah getting ready up in her room.

"I expect that the two of you will be working with the blood today?" I turn to Lyla and Anastasia and ask. I can see the question forming on Hayley's lips, but I wave her off. She gives me a disgruntled look but keeps quiet and continues eating.

"I'll be heading over to visit the witches. Are you going to join me Elijah or try to convince me to wait?" I ask.

"I'll be coming with you. And we will do what is necessary, but maybe we shouldn't walk in killing them," Elijah suggests.

"Wait hold on why are you talking about killing witches? I'm here, the baby's here and in case you've forgotten there is a certain witch linked to both me and this kid!" Hayley exclaims.

"You'll be fine, we just need some answers from them," I explain.

"What the hell is so important that you need to know?" she demands. Before I can snap at her Elijah cuts in.

"There is a threat to our family and the witches have been keeping what they know from us. You do not need to worry, no harm will come to you," Elijah promises. I roll my eyes.

"Yes yes you'll be safe and all that," I groan.

"You were much nicer yesterday. I knew that couldn't last but what happened to get your tighty whiteys all twisted again?" Hayley asks.

"Nil doesn't wear tighty whiteys, a fact I sadly know first hand," Rebekah walks in saying with a disgusted sigh.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley snaps.

"You must be the pregnant wolf. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. My brother is your so called baby daddy," Rebekah says walking to the fridge and opening it.

"I guess this will do for now," Rebekah says pulling out a blood bag.

"So you two are going to talk to the witches. You better not be expecting me to babysit," Rebekah continues, giving me a look.

"Actually no. You can do what you wish, you're welcome to come meet the witches if you want," I inform her. She smiles slightly.

"Wonderful. I'll join you for a bit, but I think I'll also go out by myself," Rebekah states. She finished her blood bag quickly and then throws it away. When she's done we say our goodbyes and head out the door.

"Now what's this about you being slightly decent to Hayley? Elijah has told me it has to do with the Mystic Falls cheerleader," Rebekah prods. I glare at Elijah.

"She's simply been telling me that I need to react better. She also convinced me to act on what I already knew, that you deserve better from me," I inform her. Rebekah's silent for a moment.

"I guess that means I'll have to thank her eventually, but that doesn't mean we'll automatically be friends now," she tells me.

"I wouldn't expect anything different," I laugh.

"I'm guessing that we'll be starting at Rousseau's?" Elijah questions. I nod and we head there to look for Sophie. When we reach the bar, I open the door and allow Elijah and Rebekah to enter before me. Camille is cleaning glasses when we walk in.

"Klaus, Elijah what can I do for you today? And who is your friend?" Camille calls.

"This is our sister Rebekah. Rebekah this is Camille," I introduce them.

"We're actually looking for Sophie is she here?" Elijah asks.

"Yeah she's out back right now. What's going on?" Camille asks.

"We just have some business to discuss and we also wanted to introduce her to Rebekah," he answers.

"She should be back in a moment. Do you need anything else?" she asks looking at me. I can see Rebekah roll her eyes.

"Not right now, but thanks sweetheart," I smile at her. She smiles back and then goes back to her work. Just then Sophie walks in from the back. She stops when she sees us.

"What do you need now and who's the girl?" Sophie asks as she continues walking towards us.

"Their sister, Rebekah," Rebekah chimes.

"Great another one," Sophie mutters.

"We were hoping to meet with you and your witches, there's something we need to discuss," Elijah tells her.

"Fine. They should still be together. You better have good news because we're getting impatient. Last night one of us was killed after the party and we had to get rid of one ourselves due to certain….influences that were corrupting her. We're running out of time," she states. I resist the urge to throw her against the wall.

"Cami can you cover for me for a little while?" she casks. Camille just nods in agreement and her away. We all head towards the exit. Elijah and Sophie in the lead with Rebekah and I behind them.

"Thank you love. I'll see you soon," I call over my shoulder to Camille.

"I'm guessing that you don't talk about that with a certain someone," Rebekah quips.

"No and it's not because I like the girl but that she'd be upset about me using her feelings," I reply.

Sophie leads us to a building by the cemetery.

When we walk in the small group of 7 witches stop talking.

"They're here for a discussion apparently and hopefully news," Sophie announces.

"Also an introduction. This is our lovely and slightly temperamental sister, Rebekah," I gesture to Rebekah. She gives me a look but then looks around the room.

"Lovely to meet you all I'm sure. I don't really care about your individual names right now and probably never will for most of you. I'll just be going now. I'll see you two later, play nice, well as nice as you can," she smirks. I give her a nod and she tilts her head letting me know she understands. Then she spins on her heel and struts out the door closing it behind her. I can hear the sounds too low for the witches to hear of the door being blocked along with any other possible exits.

"Are you going to get on with it, we don't have all day," one of the witches complains.

"Of course. I'd hate to inconvenience you. Elijah would you like to start?" I suggest. He nods. So as he goes to begin I walk around the witches and stand next to the group.

"It's come to our attention that you have been keeping something important from us. Now I'm hoping that you'll be willing to share what we haven't figured out yet. If not I'm more than willing to do this the other way," Elijah explains.

"We haven't kept anything from you. I don't know what you're talking about," Sophie denies.

"Come now Sophie no need to lie, we're all well actually we aren't friends but you get the point. Also we know about Davina," I proclaim.

"That's not new. You've known that Davina's one of ours being used by Marcel and that we need to get her back," another witch states.

"Well yes there's that. But we've also discovered some of the other parts. We know Davina was your last Harvest girl and something went wrong yet you couldn't fix it the usual way. And that for some reason Davina's magic is linked to the child in Hayley," Elijah calmly steps towards the witches. While he was talking a couple of the witches faces had started to change. Some were on the edge of their chairs looking ready to bolt to the safest and quickest exit.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but looking into us and Davina is none of your business!" Sophie exclaims.

"I beg to differ. Now what we'd like to know is why Davina's magic is linked, what happened to your Harvest and why don't we settle for everything else you've been hiding," Elijah suggests or demands depending on how you look at it.

Sophie shares looks with some of the witches and then glances at me before turning back to Elijah.

"Marcel interrupted our Harvest, taking Davina before she could be sacrificed. We had tried doing another powerful spell along with the Harvest and when Davina wasn't sacrificed it caused complications with that spell too. We couldn't cut Davina off from magic to complete the Harvest because that would cause the other spell to fail," Sophie began.

"And? What about the link?" I demand.

"I don't know. It's possible that the combination of the Harvest spell and it not being complete left some sort of magic line open. Then when my sister linked me to Hayley and the baby somehow it caused the baby's magic to link to Davina's," she suggests just as my phone vibrates a couple times. One from Lyla and one from Caroline.

**From Caroline: **So I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this but here I go. So really early this morning a witch passed through Bonnie which is kind of normal lately but she had a message. She told Bonnie 'Find the Originals, the Mikaelsons and tell them that they are planning to use the baby as a weapon. Tell them to fix the Harvest.' So yeah there's that. I'm guessing that's bad so be careful.

**From Lyla: **These blood samples are really strange. This doesn't make sense. We might have to work directly again

I reread the messages in my mind while putting together everything that's happened and what's been said today with them. As I go sort through it I look at Sophie.

"What was the other spell?" I ask.

"What?" she asks.

"The combined spell! What was it?" I growl flashing right in front of her. The other witches jump up but Elijah glares at them keeping them still. I toss him my phone for him to read the messages knowing he'll piece it together.

"Why do you need to know?" she yelps. I grab her arms tightly.

"What. Was. It?" I growl again.

"A...a...some kind of creation spell," she whispers. I snarl and throw her onto the ground. The other witches rush to get out but can't because they're barricaded in. I flash in front of them and grab one.

"You're all going to tell me EVERYTHING willingly or not I DON'T CARE!" I roar.

"Who would like to go first?" Elijah asks rolling up his sleeves carefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry about the inconsistent updates I'm going to try and do better. I'm also going to work on replying to you guys. **

**red08: sorry i know my writing can be confusing. I can't remember if I explained or not but Rebekah hadn't arrived in NO until the party and so no one knew who she was unless they'd meet her before then like Marcel.**

**Again sorry about taking forever and I'm sorry this is short and kinda sucky hopefully I'll be able to really get into it this weekend but finally Caroline's POV again.**

"Well we have to tell them. We can't just let a baby be used as a weapon," I tell Bonnie. Bonnie had just gotten done telling me about the witch message from this morning.

"That's why I'm telling you. But the message doesn't make sense," she says from her spot at the bottom of my dorms bed. We'd finally gotten around to going back to college, for the most part anyways.

"Seriously though, what is even happening down there? I'm beginning to think New Orleans is worse than Mystic Falls and that's saying something," Elena pitches in from the bathroom.

"Apparently it was supposed to be kind of a safe haven or central hub for the supernatural, but the guy who fancies himself king is an even bigger dick than Klaus and ruined that," I inform them.

"Klaus is still sharing with you then? That should make telling him easier," Bonnie states.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about how the others around him will fair with this news. While this may not make any sense to us, it probably will make perfect sense to Klaus, or will be the missing piece in all the situations always forming in his head. Who knows what could happen if told at the wrong time or in the wrong way," I explain. We spend a couple minutes throwing out ideas on how to tell him before finally Elena walks out of the bathroom.

"Just tell him and rip off the band aid, what happens, happens," she gives me a look. Bonnie nods in agreement.

"You're right. Just rip off the bandaid," I mutter pulling out my phone.

**To Klaus: **So I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this but here I go. So really early this morning a witch passed through Bonnie which is kind of normal lately but she had a message. She told Bonnie 'Find the Originals, the Mikaelsons and tell them that they are planning to use the baby as a weapon. Tell them to fix the Harvest.' So yeah there's that. I'm guessing that's bad so be careful.

"There it's sent," I sigh and lie back on my bed.

"Now that that drama is dealt with, I have class and then I'm going to lunch with Damon. And i know that both of you also have a class get to later. A certain RA stopped me earlier to explain that we can't just skip all of our classes, because apparently he has nothing better to do than stalk our schedules," she laughs and gathers all of her stuff.

"Hey we've been to some of classes, we've just had other things to do, like supernatural activity and parties and cute guys," Bonnie giggles.

"He tried stopping me the other day and I had to kindly explain to him that I am perfectly capable of controlling my own schedule, it's just my priorities are different. I was actually slightly offended that he questioned my organizational abilities," I grin and then huff to sound upset.

"How dare he question Caroline Forbe's skill?!" Elena mocks outrage. We all start laughing until Elena says goodbye and heads out the door. Me and Bonnie lay on my bed in silence for a couple minutes until she groans and throws my pillow across the room.

'What was that?" I ask sitting up. Bonnie groans again and sits up too.

"Every once and awhile I see people on the other side, but I've gotten used to it so it's fine plus they ignore me, so I ignore them. Of course they don't all ignore me, there's this one idiot. Go away," she glares at an empty space by my dresser.

"Okayy?" I prod.

"It's Kol. He found me a bit after I came back and he's been popping up to annoy me since," she rolls her eyes.

"Kol? As in Klaus' brother Kol?" I question.

"Yeah that one. But apparently he 'doesn't want to be remembered as a string to that bloody wanker', although I think he's just posturing because I know for a fact that he watches over his siblings," she smirks.

"Why's he here now? And why didn't you say anything before?" I ask.

"I didn't say anything at first because it's Kol. And I knew I couldn't say anything to Elena because she was, you know, the one, along with Jeremy, that killed him. I didn't tell you because Klaus was gone and I didn't want to bring it up," she explains.

"As for why he's here now," she glances at the empty air," apparently he's here for a reason."

I don't say anything, I just wait for Kol to tell Bonnie. After a minute Bonnie spins her head from where I'm guessing Kol is standing, to look at me and she has a hesitant look on her face.

"What?" I ask. She glances at the space and then at me.

"Well, Kol, seems to think that you'll be, he thinks that you should go to New Orleans," Bonnie slowly gets out. I stare at her for a second and then stare at the blank space and then back to her.

"Kol thinks that you'll be needed there, for Klaus. He says that the witches did something 'bloody brilliant and idiotic' and you need to be there to help him fix it," she states.

"He seems to be handling this without me. Also what could I do? Klaus is an Original Hybrid and he has your siblings. I can't take on what they can," I argue. Bonnie pauses for a moment.

"He says that you'll just have to do things differently and that you have something if Klaus hasn't killed you and actually likes you, you'll have to fight in your own ' special pure snowflake way'. He also says that'll it'll be dangerous, but there's a couple things in his room at their mansion to help and that you can borrow if you agree," Bonnie passes on.

"Why's he doing this? You're family was always fighting and Klaus stuck you in a coffin," I point out. Bonnie's silent for a moment and then smirks.

"He's mad because he got slightly sentimental. He said and I quote 'I may hate them, especially that bastard, but they're still family. And after all, Nik was the only one who actually truly mourned my death, so I owe it to him to just a pinch. Also maybe you two could put in a good word and help him find a way to bring me back, that'd be a cherry on top.'," Bonnie grins.

"Of course," I huff. Maybe it couldn't hurt to go see Klaus, just for a couple days. Maybe help him a little then come back to college, I think to myself.

"Care, please tell me you aren't considering this! It could be dangerous, it's not your fight this time," Bonnie lectures.

"No of course not, well maybe, sort of, yes ok! Sure it could be dangerous, but I could just drop by for a couple days, help out a bit and then be on my way back. No harm, no foul. I mean he has saved and helped me a couple times, I can go down and check it out, tell him about Kol, use a little of my magic, nothing too big. I mean I'd get to see New Orleans, that'd be cool and I do kinda sort of miss Klaus, just a teeny tiny bit!" I babble. Bonnie tilts her head and watches me.

"Ok. I'll come with you then," Bonnie nods her head.

"No Bon, it's fine you don't have to do that," I object.

"I want to. You're my friend and I want to help even if it means helping that family. Also I'm the one that can see and talk to Kol," she smiles. She's got me there.

"Fine, but we'll use Kol's stuff. And we can leave tomorrow," I reluctantly agree.

"Ok after class, we'll go pack and explain everything well some of it, to Elena. Tomorrow morning we'll head back to Mystic Falls and stop by their mansion. You can stop bye and see your mom too if you want," she plans.

"Do I tell Klaus we're coming or not?" I ask.

"Kol says not to until we're almost there," Bonnie replies. I nod agreeing that it's probably a good idea. Klaus would try to stop me from coming right now, probably. After Bonnie sends Kol away, we get ready for our separate classes and grab some coffee then head to our lecture halls.

After my class ends I pull out my phone to check it. There's still no response from Klaus and I'm slightly worried as to what he's doing, but it might be best if I don't know. I text Elena who tells me that she's still at lunch with Damon so I text Bonnie and then go grab us both food before heading to her lecture hall. I'm only waiting a couple minutes before she walks out. I hand her her bag of food and turn and walk with her.

"Elena is still out with Damon and will probably still be with him for awhile. I was thinking we could eat and plan some more," I suggest.

"Back to our dorm then? We don't need people to think I'm even more insane for talking to ghosts," Bonnie jokes.

"Oh hush, let people think what they want, we haven't even done anything half as weird here as back home," I tease. We laugh and joke until we make it back to our dorm building and Kol shows up. Of course, I can't see him, but Bonnie glaring at air makes it obvious.

"What'd he say now?" I ask.

"He said if Klaus' spies report back how many guys 'follow your hot arse', it's a wonder you can even leave the house and there hasn't been a mass opening in admissions," Bonnie throws over her shoulder as we head up the stairs.

"Not that many guys follow my ass. And Klaus doesn't have spies here...does he?" I stop my trek up the stairs, "Bonnie, Kol please tell me that Klaus does not have spies watching me?!" I call up the stairs to where Bonnie had quickly climbed to the top. Bonnie just sends me a look and then fast walks towards are room. I run up the stairs as quickly as I can without using vamp-speed and make it just as she's opening our door.

"Bonnie does Kol know that Klaus has people watching me?" I ask.

"He's not confirming or denying, but come on it's not that big of a stretch Care, you're one of the few people that he's actually shown care for, he'll probably have some sort of protection for you," Bonnie sets her food and books down.

"He wouldn't, he'd have to know I wouldn't agree with that. That's just...no Klaus would not send out a stalker squad of minions for me," I deny and set my things down.

"Kol's laughing at you and Care just ask him if you're so worried about it," she suggests.

"I would if he had responded to my earlier text, but he hasn't which means he's probably doing God knows what," I rant and plop down on the chair across the table from where Bonnie's settling down in another chair.

"Apparently Kol knows what he's doing, but won't share, I guess that's for the best," Bonnie starts pulling out her food.

"Oh God it must be terrible then," I worry, "you know what I will text him, maybe that will distract him from his medieval schemes and I can get some peace of mind on both accounts." I pull out my phone to text him, Bonnie just nods with a smile on her face and picks up her sandwich.

**To Klaus: **Do you have minions stalking me?

I set my phone on the table with a huff and start pulling out my food.

"So I was thinking that maybe you should bring some of your grimoires with us. I know that you've been missing your magic, so maybe you could help figure out how to fix the whole magic part, I mean you have your family's knowledge and also access to the Other Side and you were like a ridiculously powerful witch, just because you're the Anchor now doesn't mean you're not powerful, it's just different," I babble.

"I've been thinking about that too. It'd be nice to be more involved with magic and I was thinking since I can't practice and magic is watched in New Orleans I'd actually be pretty useful and I'd be able to figure out a lot," Bonnie agrees. Just then my phone vibrates.

**From Klaus: **Sorry love, I've been busy with the witches, some unpleasant business I will spare you the details. Now as for this whole minion business, no I don't have any following you, well except maybe one.

"He says there might be one, I can picture his smug face," I glare. Bonnie just gives me a knowing smile and continues eating.

**To Klaus:** I do not need some creepy ass stalker Klaus! I can take care of myself!

**From Klaus**: I know you can sweetheart and he's not really a stalker merely an...informant. I just have him ready to inform me of any irregularities that may pop up.

**To Klaus**: That's just a fancy way of saying he's watching and prepared to call you at any moment, you're right completely different than a stalker.

**From Klaus: **So sarcastic. He's not watching watching, I just wanted to be prepared in case another threat appeared and you were in need of assistance. Say you went missing and your bumbling friends were failing at finding you or barely trying, he would realize you were gone and inform me to which I could send him in or come myself depending on the urgency and the threat level.

**To Klaus: **….I don't know if that's still creepy or sweet, we'll go with both. However if and only if my friends fail to find me after we'll say 3 days then you can send in the Klaus Guard understood?

**From Klaus: **What if you've been killed by then? 1 day.

**To Klaus: **2 days.

**From Klaus: **Fine. But if I am reached out to earlier than that I'm coming. Now if you'll excuse me I have that unpleasant witch business to finish up with. I'll update you later.

I scrunch my nose at my phone.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks.

"Unpleasant business is Klaus code for torture," I answer.

**Klaus POV**

"All...all I know...the spell was supposed to...make a baby...a powerful baby," the witch sat on the chair in front of me sobs.

"Not good enough. Your lovely friend already told us that," I growl and gesture to the dead body beside us.

"I...I swear...that's all I know, we didn't think it had worked. then the wolf came...she was pregnant with child...your child...the power," she cried again.

"Sorry sweetheart, that's just not what I need to hear," I muse, letting my hybrid features show and bite her already bloody neck. I leave her barely breathing before I stop. As I'm wiping my mouth with my hand, I remember I never replied to Caroline. I pull my phone back out and see a newer message.

**From Caroline: **Do you have minions stalking me?

I almost laugh before I pull myself together and reply.

**To Caroline: **Sorry love, I've been busy with the witches, some unpleasant business I will spare you the details. Now as for this whole minion business, no I don't have any following you, well except maybe one.

I only have to wait a moment before she answers.

**From Caroline:** I do not need some creepy ass stalker Klaus! I can take care of myself!

**To Caroline**: I know you can sweetheart and he's not really a stalker merely an...informant. I just have him ready to inform me of any irregularities that may pop up.

**From Caroline**: That's just a fancy way of saying he's watching and prepared to call you at any moment, you're right completely different than a stalker.

**To Caroline: **So sarcastic. He's not watching watching, I just wanted to be prepared in case another threat appeared and you were in need of assistance. Say you went missing and your bumbling friends were failing at finding you or barely trying, he would realize you were gone and inform me to which I could send him in or come myself depending on the urgency and the threat level.

**From Caroline: **….I don't know if that's still creepy or sweet, we'll go with both. However if and only if my friends fail to find me after we'll say 3 days then you can send in the Klaus Guard understood?

**To Caroline: **What if you've been killed by then? 1 day.

**From Caroline: **2 days.

**To Caroline: **Fine. But if I am reached out to earlier than that I'm coming. Now if you'll excuse me I have that unpleasant witch business to finish up with. I'll update you later.

I put my phone in to pay attention to Elijah 'discussing' with some of the other witches. I glance over at him and see him neatly splattered with blood.

"Now Miss...Sabine was it? I know you are not telling me something and frankly I would like to get home before this suit becomes completely unsalvageable," I hear Elijah say and then a screech and the roughness of skin being broke.

"I...the baby...Davina...thought failed," Sabine gasps.

"Lovely, here just keep some pressure on that, I'll be with your other friend for now,' Elijah advises.

"Wait, they don't all know the whole story, they only know parts.I...I'll tell you the rest, just let them be," a pleading voice comes from the corner of the room with the last few witches unharmed.

"Miss Deveraux finally, I was concerned we'd have to kill them all before you stepped in," Elijah states stepping towards the witch strapped to a chair. I follow him.

"I'll tell you, just heal them and let them go. Leave them be. They all know different things, only I know the whole story along with a few Elders," Sophie sighs.

"And where are these Elders?" I ask.

"They didn't approve. They're with the rest of the coven," she answers.

"I will heal the others, but they will stay here until you tell us everything," Elijah informs her. She worries her lip, but just nods in agreement. Elijah quickly heals the living witches while I grab two chairs. I spin one around and sit with my legs on either side of the short back then place the other chair beside me. After Elijah sits down I clasp my hands together on top of the back and lean forward.

"I believe it's story time darling," I grin. She gulps and begins.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews! queenisabella123: hopefully this chapter answers that.**

**Trying something new here so it took longer than I thought.**

**Sophie POV**

"Everyone knew when you broke your curse. The witches all felt it, especially here. I had just left when that all happened and was still gone you killed your father, but even then I knew something was up," I begin.

"After you had broke your curse the witches started to worry, but it wasn't until you killed your father that they really panicked. All over the world witches were scrambling, looking for some way to make things equal again-"

"More like give them the upper hand," Klaus interrupts.

"They at least wanted some protection as a whole," I hesitate to continue. Klaus just rolls his eyes and Elijah waves for me to continue.

"It took them awhile to find a reasonable solution, we needed to create a witch, an extremely powerful witch to match you. We needed a witch made of magic not just born to magic. When I arrived back in New Orleans it had just been decided that during our covens Harvest we would combine a spell; creating a child, connecting it to our last Harvest girl, Davina, all of the power that went to her would go to the baby too, pretty much copying the magic into the baby's DNA and still allowing us our power back. Davina would be sacrificed and the baby placed in her before she was brought back giving the baby more power from the resurrection magic. However as you know things didn't go as planned," I pause.

"Davina found out and didn't want to be used as a magic incubator so she ran, but not before the baby was linked and the others died, giving her all that power and you no way to stop her without destroying what could give you a small chance against me," Klaus guesses.

"Not quite. We had already linked them and sacrificed the third girl when the vampires attacked," I sigh remembering.

_***Flashback* (Night of Harvest)**_

_Monique lands with a thud on the ground. I barely hold myself together but I know she'll be back. A couple witches push Davina up to Bastiana. Bastiana pulls a resistant Davina up to the alter. Davina is sobbing and screaming from watching the others throats be slit. Then there are whooshes of wind and thuds. I spin and see vampires taking out witches, heading for Bastiana and Davina. JaneAnne and I are guarding the baby's essence and she holds me back from interfering. There is fighting and blood all around us. We pull the baby back into a corner to keep it from being taken. It seems the vampires don't know about the baby because they ignore us. I see Marcel jump over a wall and land a few feet behind Bastiana. I see the look on his face when he spots Davina. I ignore JaneAnne and run through the fray. _

_"Marcel no! You can't!" I yell. He just smirks at me and grabs Bastiana. I see her struggle with him a moment and then lose her grip on Davina and the knife. I make it close to them. Marcel knocks out Bastiana and grabs Davina._

_"It's ok I've got you," he says with a fake reassuring smile. Davina gives him a grateful look through her tears and then collapses. Marcel picks her up ignoring my screams. I reach out to him._

_"Don't! We need her she's our only chance! It's our only weapon against him!" I panic knowing he's concerned about the Mikaelson too. _

_"Now she's MY weapon against him and all of you," he growls and then spins and flashes away. After a minute or two the rest of the vampires follow his lead and leave the destruction._

**Present**

"Marcel only took Davina?" Elijah asks.

"He only wanted her and never came to us about anything else related to her," I answer.

"Of course not because apparently he didn't actually learn as much as he likes to think," Klaus drawls.

"What did you do with the baby's essence?" Elijah questions.

"Obviously they had a backup and put it in the little wolf and sent her to Mystic Falls to trick me into thinking it was mine," Klaus replies.

"We didn't know about Hayley, we didn't plan her sleeping with you or coming here,' I try to explain.

"You expect me to believe that around the same time the witches try to create a powerful witch, that I am given the ability to have a child after a thousand years," Klaus raises his eyebrow.

"I don't expect you to believe that but we didn't plan it. We kept the baby as best as we could without a host body, but it was still slowly growing and too much longer without a host and it would fail. We tried getting Davina back but everything was failing and our magic was weak against her. It had been months before we even found out about Hayley. We just heard in passing from a witch that had helped out a Katherine that one of Katherine's minions had slept with the Hybrid. We didn't think to much of it until the ancestors spoke to us. They wanted us to use her, to put the baby in her and make it seem like yours so that the only weapon against you would be protected until it was needed. The Elders were still discussing that when the ancestors wanted more. They told us to create a Hybrid when we put the baby in Hayley, that a witch-wolf Hybrid would be your undoing especially when thought to be your own. Most of the Elders disagreed, they would not create another abomination just as a weapon and that it would be too unpredictable and wouldn't balance nature. Some of us, however, considered it. The Elders decided that they would focus on getting Davina back and putting the baby in her, but JaneAnne knew that the answer was Hayley. Impregnate Hayley with the baby, we'd not only create a Hybrid weapon against you, but that we'd also gain protection and your help. JaneAnne knew that you'd come here and overthrow Marcel and get Davina back. While we wouldn't need her for the baby, we needed to complete the Harvest so that Monique would come back. So when Hayley came here I told her she was pregnant. She didn't believe me but she was worried about something. Then JaneAnne talked to her and dragged her to the cemetery. JaneAnne told Hayley she was doing a spell to confirm what the baby was but in reality she was putting the baby into Hayley and using her magic to form a hybrid and link Hayley to me. And you know the rest, she died for it," I finish quietly.

"Is any part of that child Hayley or Niklaus'?" I can tell Elijah already knows the answer, but is grasping at straws. I see Klaus glare and roll his eyes at Elijah then shrug his shoulders and set his expressionless face again.

"Due to my sister's spell the baby is now also part Hayley's but no, it is not Klaus'," I answer.

"I'm sure that now you have nothing left to offer, you will step out of my way and let me do things my way," Klaus ponders.

"What are you going to do to the baby?" I worry.

"Oh I have a few ideas but don't worry the child will live...or at least she won't die by my hand, who knows about the mother," Klaus grins.

"I will try and keep Hayley from doing anything rash but adjustments will still be made if that child is going to live," Elijah states.

"Now we have some things to take care of, we'll leave you witches be but from now on I expect your support and that of the rest of your coven," Klaus demands and then stands and walks to the door. Elijah follows him and with breaking of the door they're gone.

**The Next Day**

**Caroline POV**

After classes and talking to Elena again we finally left Whittemore. We had told Elena the day before that another witch had told Bonnie that we were needed down in new Orleans and that we wanted her to stay here to keep the others informed and also because it wasn't her problem this time, so it was best to stay clear of the Mikaelsons. It had only taken a little bit of convincing for Elena to agree not to come with because she didn't want to see them again if she didn't have to, but she still didn't understand why we were needed. We told her as much as we thought was necessary and then just guilt her for the rest. I felt kind of bad but then I remembered what Klaus had told me last night. He had called me and told me about what the witches had done, that the child wasn't his. I was slightly relieved but I could hear the upset in Klaus' voice that he was trying to cover. I didn't ask him about what he had done to the witches or what he had done to others after finding out, now wasn't the time for that. When he told me about the witches wanted to use the baby as a weapon and Marcel said he was using Davina as a weapon I was obviously pissed. He didn't tell me too much of what he was planning but I knew that he had something figured out and I would find out sooner than he thought. I told him that any help he needed or wanted he could ask, but I was able to last the phone call without telling him about us coming to New Orleans.

"So my house or the mansion first?" I ask as I drive past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"Kol says his house because it's closer," Bonnie replies. I nod and drive to the Mikaelson mansion. I'm turning off the car when I hear Bonnie laugh. I give her a questioning look.

"He's bounding up the stairs like a little boy," she giggles as she climbs out of the car. I close my door behind me and we walk together into the house. I glance at Bonnie when I realize I don't know where Kol's room is.

"Follow me," Bonnie says following Kol's ghost, I'm guessing. We walk towards the bak of the house until Bonnie stops and stares at a door.

"I'm guessing this is it?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm a little worried I mean this is _Kol Mikaelson's_ room, I don't know what to expect," Bonnie points out. I worry for a moment and then grab the door handle.

"Don't expect anything," I say and then quickly open the door. It surprisingly looks like a mostly normal bedroom. The bed is huge with red and black coverings. There's a giant tv straight in front of it attached to the wall above a set of drawers. The only thing slightly off is the giant shelving across the far wall, covered in artifacts including a couple skulls.

"Not as bad as I thought, though the skulls are kind of creepy. Does it seem like they're watching you?" Bonnie suspiciously eyes one of the skulls.

"Let's just grab what he wants before something really creepy happens," I suggest.

Ten minutes later we're walking out with a small 20"x6" box of stuff.

"He is going to tell us what this stuff does right?" I question looking at the box in my hands.

"He's babbling about some of them right now, but I'm going to get all the answers from him later," she replies. We get back in the car and head to my house. I had texted my mom making sure she was home right now.

"Do you want me to come in or wait out here?" Bonnie asks. I debate for a moment.

"Come inside you'll make it easier to reassure my mom that I'll be ok," I decide.

I lead Bonnie inside and find my mom in the kitchen.

"Caroline oh honey what are you doing here? You don't have to keep coming to visit me, I'm fine you should be off experiencing college and new things," my mom pulls me into a tight hug.

"Bonnie you should be having fun too," my mom tells her and then grabs her into a hug too.

"Don't worry I'm not here to check up on you. I have to tell you something," I tell her. She gives me a look to go on and takes a sip from a mug on the counter.

"MeandBonniearegoingtoNewOrleanstohelptheMikaelsonsandsomewitches," I blurt out.

"To New Orleans...with the Mikaelson's? Why do you need to help?" my mom looks between Bonnie and I.

"There's this guy who is stopping the witches from practicing and Bonnie was told by a ghost that we need to go help because the Mikaelson's are trying but there's a bit more politics involved than they like," I say the basics.

"How do you even know if this is true?" she asks. I bite my lip before answering.

"I may be texting Klaus." My mom looks at me in shock for a moment and then glances to Bonnie who just nods her head. My mom stares at me in thought and then sets down her mug.

"Ok. But you need to promise me to be careful. Caroline I know you're loyal to a fault but don't do anything stupid. Also if anything happens to you because of them I don't know how I'll do it, but I will hurt them," she concedes. I hug her thankful she's not mad at me. We chat for a couple more minutes until Bonnie and I decide it's time for us to go. We say goodbye then pile up in the car and head to the airport. I use compulsion to get us the quickest flight and to speed up the boarding process but that doesn't help with the 2 1/2 hour flight. During that time Bonnie learns about the artifacts and I realize I actually can't wait to see Klaus even though he'll be slightly angry.

After we land at Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport I wait until we've got a car and Bonnie is climbing into the driver seat to pull out my phone.

**To Klaus: **Promise not to be mad?

I only have time to buckle my seatbelt before my phone starts vibrating. I look at Klaus picture and then to Bonnie with pleading eyes. She just shakes her head with a grin. I take a breath and then answer.

"Hello," I greet with my most innocent voice.

"Sweetheart, what have you done this time?" his accent calls through the phone. Not even fair, that goddamn voice.

"Welllllllll... I may or may not be a half hour outside of New Orleans," I chirp. Glass breaks.

**AN: So I have a couple ideas for the artifacts Kol is letting them use, but if you guys have any ideas tell me and I might find a way to fit it in.**


End file.
